Guns Magic (CM6)
Guns Magic (銃弾魔法, Ganzu Majikku) is a Holder Magic is a Holder Magic involving the shooting of Magic bullets through the use of a physical object with the intention of producing various magical effects by firing a variety of magical bullets, each imbued with different spells inside. Description Considered to be the primary offensive means of combat for most sharp shooters or gunmen in Earth Land, making it an invaluable skill for those that prefer ranged combat over close encounters with enemies through the use of Guns Magic’s extraordinary application of magical firearms and their own body. With the ability to manifest this magic through all manner of guns or projectile weapons, the user's versatility with Guns Magic can be expanded upon, even capable of using it without the need of an actual weapon, able to utilize their own limbs to fulfill that role, effectively transform any other part of his body (arms, fingers, etc.) into powerful gun-like weapon capable of firing massive volumes of magic power without the need of a hand-held weapon. By using this method, the caster has a greater capacity of controlling the movements of their shots when fired from chosen appendages at high speeds, displaying a huge amount of destructive power that can easily rival those fired by an actual gun. Most skilled masters can manipulate the nature of their projectiles in many different ways that best suits their style of shooting, such as enhancing the piercing power and velocity to match a sniper rifle, spreading out their shots into multiple rounds similar to a shotgun, firing a volley of bullets like an automatic gun, etc. When used in tandem with an actual gun however, these results become magnifies by a large margin, opening up new possibilities in which they can exert a greater sense of control around the magic they expel outward. This is demonstrated in the caster’s ability to alter or change the direction of their shots by simply curving or bending the bullets they fire, causing them to travel longer and fly greater distances. Further use of Guns Magic gives the user a chance to enhance the relative speed each attack they launch, as well as the level of strength they can produce when a certain extent of magic energy, coating them in layers of concentrated ethernano with the purpose of hardening them with a portion of their own strength. This in turn causes all of their bullets to accelerate themselves to high speeds, often transforming themselves into destructive projectiles in the process, with the purpose of piercing through almost any sort of substance or defensive measure that is produced with either a weapon or magical barrier generated by armor or a spell. By increasing the input of magic, additional enhancements to their bullets can be made, such as giving them an added spin so as to rotate even faster, almost to the point where they where they can make the air spin to create tornadoes or create it’s own pull by spinning the air around themselves, drawing anything nearby. When large volumes of energy are introduced inside their choice of firearm, they can choose from a large variety of characteristics that they can bolster while in combat—from expanding on a gun’s overall traits when opening fire, this includes giving them a greater sense of range, speed, power, penetration,and accuracy. Depending on the user’s personal choice of firearms and method in which they use them, Guns Magic is style of magic that fills the role as a supplementary skill that bolsters the number of ways they can fight from a mid to long range distances, producing unique reactions depending on the spell that is being used to fire. As such, it is very well adoptable with other types of magic that typically fall under the category of Caster Magic, simplifying the need to expel it by replacing the user’s own body with the use of a firearm. This is best demonstrated in Guns Magic’s ability to use various forms of Elemental Magic with each shot fired, altering the characteristics of the rounds they fire to match that of a specific element they need to combat, often producing bullets that can produce flames similar to Fire Magic, or freeze the surrounding area by cooling them with Ice Magic-infused bullets. With this in hand, each every attack that is fired via a gun enhanced with Guns Magic would exhibit the exact same traits Bullet Magic, giving the user the power to create spheres of highly compressed magic energy in the air from, only to bestow the caster the offensive attack of firing them in the form of magic bullets in rapid succession, doing so with or without the need of an actual gun. These magic orbs themselves are powerful enough to pierce through flesh and severely damage multiple types of metal, shooting them in rapid succession without a moment's delay. It should be noted that the natural effects that Guns Magic has is more often than not determined by the user's own level of skill and the quality of weapon they use in tandem with this magic—guns that are made through magical means or are enchanted with other magical arts have been known to accomplish higher feats in comparison to standard weapons that use Guns Magic, resulting in custom magical firearms dealing a larger margin of damage in comparison to a simple gun. It should be noted that while Guns Magic can alter the basic characteristics of the bullets they fire, it can also impact the weapon being used to fire it, such as causing the weapon to undergo dramatic changes in order to compensate for the specific type of rounds the caster wants to use by conjuring additional alterations to to occur. This typical becomes more pronounce when they desire to adopt the shooting styles belonging to other types of guns. Additionally, most wizards tend to mix in different abilities or skills inside their bullets in order to fashion an entire arsenal of modded magic rounds, each serving a different purpose in battle. It is because of this unique versatility that makes Guns Magic a rather diverse style of magic that best compliments the user’s other methods of attack. The user can affix bullets with the magic abilities belonging to other types of magic that they have at their disposal in order to further branch out in the way they can alternate between bullets types. An example of this can be found if the user were to mix in Healing Magic within a single bullet, creating a new kind of attack capable of healing others from a distance the moment it makes contact with the designated target. Spells Cannon Spells * '(竜巻射撃, ''Tatsumaki Shageki): A basic spells that has the user use one or two guns to shoot two bullets infused with Wind Magic simultaneously, which merge together to form a moderately large tornado that attacks the target. The moment the two bullets are fired, they begin to spin around one another, creating a powerful air vacuum that begins to expel large volumes of air outward, generating a violent hurricane that rips whatever it touches apart, drilling its way inside the designated target. Although an offensive spell, the number of additional uses it has provides the caster a greater range of methods in which they can use these bullets aside from simply attacking others. It should be noted that while firing two bullets does produce its standard attack, simply using a single bullet produces a similar effect without producing a torrent of wind; when a single round is released, a concentrated burst of air materializes with a given capacity to knock holes into walls similar to an air gun. Aside from attacking, the tornado shot has many beneficial uses that makes it more versatile for support, such as using the torrent of wind to propel oneself forward at large velocities, navigating oneself by repeatedly firing numerous shots in different directions, making in much easier for the user to navigate in all manner of positions, even in mid-air. Additionally, while a moderately large tornado can be produced by simply using two bullets, the range and overall size/intensity that the body of air takes can be adjusted to encompass a larger space rather than simply concentrate its efforts on a single point, swallowing a wider radius of the environment instead. * ' '(スパークショット, Supāku Shotto): A spell in which the user shoots multiple bullets towards that have been electrified with Lightning Magic the enemies at once, making them collapse to the ground, numb, from being electrically shocked. The exact charge produced by the bullets is dependent on the amount of magic being used to produce them, effectively sending a voltage charge running down whatever they hit with the added bonus of continuously sending a steady stream of electricity the longer it makes contact. As a result, the energy coursing through it can have a wide range of effects thanks to the fact that it takes on the properties of a metallic bullet, facilitating the function of lodging itself into whatever it hits, be it an inanimate object or a living person. When the bullet does become wedged inside an actual living being or successfully lands a hit, the spark shot can constantly shock the affected individual for a prolonged series of times that causes muscle tremors that triggers a paralyzing effect that renders the target immobile. Given the element's nature, the relative force and speed in which it travels is equal to a lightning bolt, making it extremely difficult to dodge or evade the moment it starts flying through the air. Interestingly enough, each bullet retains the conductive nature that electricity has, such as electrifying various metals or liquids once they connect, making them dangerous to interact with while at the same time spreading out the user's range of attack by interacting with these materials. * ' '(太陽光ショット, Taiyōkō Shotto): The user fires a bullet that creates a large flash of light, disintegrating any and all surrounding targets. Much like the name suggests, these bullets carry the same properties of Light Magic, producing bullets that shine with such a brilliant shine that they can easily dispel most opposing Darkness Magic spells they may encounter. The degree of light produced can be used for all manner of purposes when in the hands of the caster, either for offensive or defensive means of combat, such as blinding the enemy by increasing the luminosity it can exhibit when fired. When used for attacking, the intense light and heat it produces can cause severe burns and melt through conventional materials like a plasma cutter, making it rather versatile. However, since the light it produces is much more malleable in comparison to the other elemental-type rounds the caster can produce via Guns Magic, the number of attack variations it has is much larger, such as enabling them to create spells that fire the light in different directions that can reflect off the reflective surfaces of objects or create more rays of light rather than a single one. In capable hands, the light can be adjusted in terms of intensity and form, from simply illuminating the surrounding area to outright reforming the light into multiple beams of energy that scatter. Due to the properties it has, the Sunlight Shot can be considered to move much faster than the Spark Shot due to light being able to travel at greater speeds that lightning. * ' '(爆発ショット, Bakuhatsu Shotto): The user uses their weapon to fire multiple bullets, which are composed of a blue-colored flames, at the opponent. The blast bullet in on itself is at all that remarkable in comparison to the rest of the bullets in the roster, mainly due to the fact that it simply incorporates the use of Fire Magic, increasing the heat it would normally produce when fired to much higher degrees. When leaving the gun’s barrel, the burst of fire emerges, coating the round in a shell of concentrated heat in order to burn or incinerate any targets the user chooses to dispose of by dealing out severe burn-based damage. Depending on the amount of magic used to trigger the spell, the heat itself can possesses a core temperature ranging between being able to cancel out ice-based magic spells to outright melting metal at the point of collision. It should be noted that in most cases, the fire is conjured in the form of fireballs or large bodies of fire that are launched in the shape of orbs, triggering all manner of explosions the moment they make contact with the opponent. On the other hand, when the heat is compressed inside the gun’s inner chamber, the built up energy is released in a much more concentrated manner, transforming the orbs into condensed beams of unrestricted fire, similar to a high intensity blow torch. Much like the name suggest, the blast bullet is known primarily for the force and relative power each bullet can direct toward a given target, pushing back objects or enemy spells with the simple blunt force it has, quite efficiently producing shockwaves or “blasts” of high caliber momentum. Interestingly enough, a side benefit of using flames as the primary means of firing is the uniquer of effect of enabling the user to propel themselves like a rocket by firing numerous shots of highly compressed fire toward the opposite direction, giving the them sufficient lift and thrust to move faster and navigate in the air. * ''' (無指向性拡張, Mu Shikō-Sei Kakuchō): A rather advanced spell involving the use of caster’s own gun rather than the type of bullets it can fire, the user surrounds the target with numerous floating guns that appear to be replicas of their own firearm, circling around the target in the form of a large dome and shoots them from every possible direction. The sheer number of guns that appear tends to range between dozens upon dozens of firearms that surrounds the target with the intention of overwhelming them with a hailstorm of magic bullets that rain from all possible directions, making evasion nearly impossible through conventional means. The greatest advantage found with using this spell is the simple fact that the caster can choose which spell(s) they desire to use in tandem with the spell, effectively firing hundreds of bullets belonging to that spell in massive volumes directly on top of their opponent. While in effect, the numerous guns summoned can be moved or rearranged into different positions or locations near the caster aside from simply ordering them to to form around the target. From simply forming an entire wall of guns that shoot everything in front of them in the form of a firing squad, or just casually dispersing them toward every direction, casually having them hover near themselves as a safety precaution from any incoming enemies. * (ホーミングショット, Hōmingu Shotto): After locking onto their target with their Magic Sniper Rifle, the user charges up a shot which homes in on the target(s) and explodes upon contact. Although best suited for long-ranged weapons, the stinger shot is compatible with smaller grade firearms, such as pistols or shotguns—when fired, the homing shot, like its name implies, is capable of following the target while on the move, chasing them down in a manner very reminiscent to a blood hound. While travelling through the air, the shot will follow the target in whatever direction they choose to go, taking the same route as them as they draw closer to their prey. It should be noted that the longer they remain active, the faster they move while in hot pursuit, making it much more difficult to shake off. Once they do make contact, they riddle the target with explosions, each growing larger the more bullets land on them. The power produced by these rounds on their own are enough to knock down walls or leave craters on the ground, but when added together with multiple shots, the destructive capacity it has is great enough to leave severe injuries capable of incapacitating the enemy. As an added benefit, the homing shot can be fused with another Guns Magic spell, giving a specific type of attack a tracking effect rather than simply inflict explosive damage, destroying the fatal weakness it has when facing surrounding obstacles or objects that obscure their path. * (ワイドショット, Waido Shotto): The user fires a single bullet from their gun that splits into several dozen Magical attacks in a wide area. A spell that splits a single attack into numerous other ones, the wide shot is a spell that emphasizes on stopping power over accuracy, increasing the chances it has to hit someone up close rather than from a safe distance. As a rule of thumb, a single bullet fired using this spell always breaks off to increase the user's attack 5x’s the ordinary number of projectiles fired, scattering the attack with an extended range that completely hits everything directly in front of the user's field of vision, riddling them with numerous magic attacks. The spells strongest aspect is the simple fact that whatever the caster uses as a offensive spell increases in volume the moment they fire, while at the same time adding even greater force behind the shot, facilitating the action of taking down multiple targets in close proximity with deadly force. One advantage of the giving a their magical gun a shotgun's scattering effect is stopping power it provides; a single full-power shot loaded with magic will stay grouped together for multiple hits, while the attack they offer ensuring that they will hit much harder then most of the other Guns Magic spells, easily enabling them to take down much more durable targets. * (): The user shoots at enemies in front of them with a barrage of Magic Bullets. Considered the direct opposite of the Wide Shot, Bullet Storm focuses on firing as many bullets as possible in the least amount of time, completely riddling a single target with hundreds of magic-infused bullets. An added advantage that this spell has is the capacity to spread out the caster's own spells on a massive scale when it comes to the number of times they can fire it in the spam of minutes, greatly increasing the chance of hitting their target. With the number of attacks they can launch, the user can combine other Guns Magic spells in order to fire a barrage belonging to specific attack they wish to expand upon. One should take into consideration that in return for a higher rate of gunfire, the expense of magic is much higher as a result, making it an advanced spell. * (): Through the use of a rifle, the user fires toy-like bullets with different designs and faces. These bullets seem to be "alive" somehow as they looked hurt when they were attacked. Although rather ridiculous looking, the Toy Bullets are the oddest spell in the entire roster but no less one, if not, the most versatile gun-related attack in the entire arsenal due to the special characteristics it has. The spell most notable factor is giving sentience to the very bullets they fire, giving them some semblance of intelligence to navigate on based on the caster's intentions or purposes. As a result, they are very independent and endowed with the ability to maneuver on their own without any sort of instruction in part from the caster, acting purely autonomous in the way to pursue their target. The overall distance they can travel from the user's gun is incredibly vast, traversing long distances without losing the magic they were given so as to facilitate attacking should the caster be occupied with something else. Their greatest strength however can be found in their staying power, persisting even if the caster is knocked unconscious or is under the dominance of enemy spells. When strictly following orders directly from the caster, the bullets themselves can move at nearly any direction they want by completely altering their course of movement in mid-flight with a simple alteration of trajectory, making impossible turns at tight corners while still retaining their speeding bullet speed. By comparison, the Toy Bullets can be viewed as an upgraded version of the original Homing Shot, primarily due to the fact they they will evade, dodge or circumvent any obstacles in their path by moving across/around them rather than straight through. Wizards skilled enough with Guns Magic have been known to use this spell for the singular purpose of alternating their bullets toward different angles through the air, rebounding off of multiple surfaces with the intention of facilitating their ability to hit wondering targets. See Also * [[Sword Magic (Cali)|'Sword Magic']] * [[Fighting Magic|'Fighting Magic']] Trivia *The cannon spells were expanded upon by the author. Category:Holder Magic